


Grime Glow

by Calesvol



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Other, Physical Abuse, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: The aftermath isn't so happy. Not when evil itself won't let them be together.





	Grime Glow

Warning(s): M, physical torture, abuse

* * *

“Eddie, Eddie! Hey, wake up.”

Blue eyes blinked blearily open, feeling his head throb as he groaned soft and constrained. Though, by the wispy strands of long chestnut hair that brushed his nose, Eddie started some before he realized who it was. “Maria?” he ventured on a cracked voice, clearing his parched throat. “Th’ hell are we?”

The brunette moved back to squat on her feet before sitting on them. She was clad in a white jumpsuit, and when he looked down, so was he. Paired with flimsy white slippers. He still felt as though he’d been bathing in sweat for hours, squinting up at the cold florescent lights shining brightly above them. “It was just a volunteer thing, Eddie. They were all over the streets with it, too. I mean, with you and the parasite thingy you have in you.”

The last few days suddenly rambled into his mind, the blond paralyzed by realization. Lifting his own hand, it suddenly phased to black with elongated talons, reflecting light like latex. “Kinky,” he murmured mirthlessly, remembering: he’d tried saving Maria, but for all intents and purposes, it had devolved into a wild goose chase that even Anne and Dan had gotten dragged into, probably the last people on earth he wanted wrapped up in his problems. Then—the symbiote. Just…fucking _everything_. “We gotta way out? A lady, she uh—she let me in. Maybe she can help us.”

“Not a chance, Eddie. She got fried by something. I don’t think she’s alive anymore.” A dreadful expression crossed her features when she realized there were silhouettes at the window. Not Carlton Drake’s, but those of men clad entirely in black. “Aw shit, they’re here. Try and look helpless or something.” Not that it would work. One of the men, both in riot gear, opened the door and a vibrating thrum entered the space, suffused and causing even the glass to rattle. Maria’s hands covered her ears and she crumpled into a fetal position, it taking a moment before the effects got to him.

A piercing, inhuman caterwaul screeched that caused Eddie to spasm violently, clawing on the glass as if trying to escape. His body collided with the glass as the symbiote attempted escape, dragging Eddie with it. A concussive force rocked his mind and the vibrato lessened only slightly, the symbiote snarling loudly and contorting his features with its own before he was beaten with a nightstick and subdued. The thrum hummed loudly, but now it elicited only weak and distressed trilling.

Eddie was locked in manacles and dragged from the room, Maria watching on in silent horror as the door slid shut and they became but shadows moving down the long and lonely hall.

When Eddie finally came to, he was strapped to a chair with metal restraints, writhing his body and unable to rock even the chair. He was pale and clammy, complexion ashen and numb from starvation. The blond could hardly put up a fight even if he wanted to.

“ _Subject is detained. Begin extraction_.”

Perspiration beaded his brow intensely as a low blare of an alarm sounded and all entrances were sealed shut, walls solid as a bunker’s. Desperately did he search for exits or vents but found none.

A low, resonant thumping rattled the room, heart pounding wildly in his throat. They grew spaced apart, and longer. The frequencies rose to an almost unheard of pitch, metal screeching in violent protest. Eddie grunted as his body bucked, slamming against the back of the chair with nothing to break the impact between, rocking his body in searing pain while screaming brokenly. He peered down, the symbiote bleeding on to his prisoner’s uniform like ink as it emerged, staining and solidifying as it weakly did so from the unbearable frequencies. It felt like someone was tearing his heart from his chest, Eddie too speechless to even voice his pain.

The hum became louder and the symbiote shrieked, shrinking into a corner and making itself small as possible, its black morass a helpless blot of ink in the corner. The pain largely stopped, but Eddie’s ears rung painfully and he was hot with shock and pain. He tried craning his head towards the symbiote, finding that he was unable to.

A double set of sliding doors opened one after another, the same types of men as before in hazmat suits aiming what appeared to be guns that shot a concentrated blast of pure sound. The symbiote screeched and attempted to slither back towards Eddie, the man in question trying to stretch even a toe towards it—

**_Eddie! Please, help—!_ **

Realizing what he was trying to do, the other that wasn’t dealing with the symbiote smacked his metal nightstick across his face, a crush of bone and skin and welt manifesting almost instantly while his head was slammed in profile from the impact. Coughing roughly, he spit out a wad of blood and saliva, breathing labored. “Leave it th’ _fuck_ alone,” he hissed defiantly, tempestuously.

Oh, but they weren’t having that.

While one guard kept the symbiote cornered where it could see Eddie, the other began pummeling his fists into Eddie’s prone form, smashing his skull against the metal backing of the chair. When the symbiote screeched in protest, it was instead arrested to the ground with a louder pitch, writhing helplessly despite the pain shared between the two of them.

“I said—” Before Eddie could finish what he intended on saying, a cattle prod was found and his body jumped from the sudden voltage, wordlessly screaming as his mind whited out and he collided beck into the constraints, weakly watching with fading vision as they herded the symbiote into one of the glass containers, a tear pinpricking at the corner of his eye.

Then, everything faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a prompt fill from an anon over on tumblr!


End file.
